Jolteon Airlines Flight 343
''Jolteon Airlines'''' Flight 343'' was a flight from Los Angeles to Sanna International Airport, South Korea with a stopover at Anchorage operated by a Boeing 747-200B registered as N295JN. Flight The flight-deck crew consisted of Captain TennAviator, First Officer Donny_8, and Second Officer E3948. Captain TennAviator, a highly experienced pilot with 29,190 flight hours to his credit, had been with the airline for 33 years and had logged more than 1,967 flight hours on the Boeing 747 cockpit. First Officer Donny_8 had 14,254 flight hours under his belt and Second Officer E3948 had close to 20,000 hours. There was a total of 191 people were on board the flight. Among those on board were 183 passengers and 8 crew members, with 97 of the passengers and the 8 crew members were on US passports, 28 of the passengers were on Canadian passports, 13 of the passengers were on British passports, including 3 that had dual passports of Britain and the Netherlands, 23 of the passengers were on Australian passports, 5 of the passengers were on Japanese passports, 2 of the passengers were on Mexican passports, 1 of the passengers was on a Brazilian passport, 1 of the passengers was on a Chinese passport, 17 passengers was on a Korean passport, and the other was on an Israeli passport. The first and business classes were packed but the economy classes were pretty empty. During final approach, the aircraft tried to slow down, but it couldn't. So the pilot decided to shut down all of the engines and turn them back on again. However, the aircraft received a stall while on final approach. The aircraft made two impacts: one 5 miles north of Mt Halloway, where most of the passengers ended up getting forced out of the aircraft and where most of them got into the engines, and one 6 miles south of the peak of Mt McKinley, where most of the remaining passengers bounced off of the aircraft and suffered traumatic injuries and some even died from them. The Stall Before the plane stalled, it went into some heavy wind gusts. Instead of pushing the nose down like a pilot is supposed to, the pilot pulled it up, which slowed down the speed and eventually made the aircraft fall. The plane crashed on the south foot Mt McKinley and killed all 191 on board. The pilot was lucky that there wasn't so many people on board. Well. There was a beanie babie in the plane that wasn't damaged in the wreckage. However, this does not count as a survivor because beanie babies aren't real life things. Originally, there were 11 survivors(3 crew, 8 passengers), but 7 of them died from their injuries and the other 4 died from smoke inhalation. The RTSB summarized that this crash happened because of controlled flight into terrain due to pilot error. This remains the deadliest plane crash in Alaskan history and the 10th deadliest in American history. Gallery bandicam 2014-03-30 09-36-06-676.jpg|The Crash Site seen from Mount Krasnogar bandicam 2014-03-30 09-37-06-416.jpg|The almost fully intact section of economy class. You can't easily notice that bits of this section were torn off once the plane made its first impact. bandicam 2014-03-30 09-40-26-834.jpg|The mostly destroyed business class of Jolteon 343. bandicam 2014-03-30 09-42-06-060.jpg|The demolished upper deck of the plane Category:Accident Category:50+ Fatalities